The Danger of a Secret
by CrazyCool
Summary: Hermione,Her parents, Ron, and Harry go to visit Herm's aunt and cousin. but something strange is going on. Someone is trying to kill Hermione's parents, but why? Can they figure it out before it's too late r/r (please)
1. the beginning

Announcer: She's cute, She's crazy, she's a sweet lil demon give it up fooooooor CrazyCool! *applause*  
  
CrazyCool: I do not on Harry and Ron and Herm, yada yada yada. You know the drill. Ok, please review and if you didn't like my intro. ah...keep it to yourself ^_^ no thanks to all my friends who hate reading (save for a one or two) but thanks to my cousin who I know will read this (luv ya girl) Here Harry, Herm, and Ron are about 16 so their in...some year between 1 and 7 ok. Thanks all! = )  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that Herm?" Ron spoke over the loud clatter in the Great Hall and leaned over to look at the blue envelope Hermione held.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione turned the letter over. Harry turned around from talking to Sean to see too.  
  
Hermione ran a nail under the flap tearing the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of pale cream colored stationary paper with vines of violets decorating the side. Hermione skimmed it over.  
  
"Oh is it from Vicky begging you to come back to him," Ron teased playfully and Hermione stepped on his foot.  
  
"He and I are still friends. Cut it out. And no it's from my cousin."  
  
"You have a cousin?" Harry asked trying to take the letter. Hermione nodded still reading the letter.  
  
"She's really great."  
  
"So," Ron said biting into an apple "What does she want?"  
  
"She wants me to come down for Christmas break. Mum and Dad are coming too."  
  
"But Hermione, you and Harry were going to stay at The Burrow!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. She had promised to spend Christmas with them and she didn't want to break that promise but-  
  
"Hey. You two can come to my cousin's with me. I'm sure Aunt Lauren won't mind. And you'll really love it, they live in a smaller town and have this gigantic yard with a lake and horses." Hermione smiled wistfully.  
  
"Sure." Harry said immediately and Hermione looked at Ron who was forking at his eggs looking a bit sullen.  
  
"Come on Ron, please. If you come I can take you both horse back riding."  
  
"Well.ok I guess. But I'll have to write to mum."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly. "Great. You'll really love it. I promise. I'm gonna go pack now."  
  
"But you have 2 days," Harry called after her but she had already disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Two days went faster than they thought and soon Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the Hogwarts express as it sped along the countryside. Hermione was fidgeting excitedly.  
  
"Hermione relax," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. But I can't I just can't wait. Mum and Dad are already at Aunt Lauren's and Briget will be waiting on the platform. I can't wait for you to meet her."  
  
"You're going to make me start squirming too," Ron commented giving Pig a cracker and Hermione smiled looking out the window.  
  
It was late afternoon when the reached the Platform and Hermione literally ran of the train Harry and Ron trying to keep up. She stopped suddenly looking around when there was the sharp sound of a car. Hermione turned and smiled brightly.  
  
A 17-year-old girl stood against the hood of a red car. The girl had short auburn hair and eyes that were almost identical to Hermione's. She had a dark complexion from being in the sun. The girl wore a pair of long blue jeans and a navy blue sweater.  
  
Hermione went over and hugged the girl. "Briget, I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
The girl hugged back. "You two Hermys." She pulled back and looked at Ron and Harry questioningly.  
  
"Oh, this is Ron and Harry, my friends from Hogwarts. They're coming to visit too. Guys this is my cousin Briget."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi," Harry said and thought he saw something flicker in Briget's eyes before she smiled again and said Hello then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Come on, let's get your stuff in the trunk." She popped open the back trunk and helped Hermione get her stuff in and Harry and Ron did the same. The girl turned and slid back behind the wheel, Hermione got in the front and Harry and Ron climbed into the back.  
  
"Is this a flying car?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"It's not a flying car," Briget said starting it, "But it does fly, hold on to you're hats boys." She stepped on the gas and the car shot forward. 


	2. flying on land

Hermione smiles broadly as she opened the car door and got out. They were parked in the driveway of a large Victorian style house. They were on the top of a large grassy hill. The front of the house had a patio where a woman who looked in her late 40s sat. Her hair was red-brown streaked with gray.  
  
"Aunt Lauren" Hermione yelled running up the stairs to the patio and into the woman's arms.  
  
Aunt Lauren pushed Hermione back and looked at her. "You look so grown up. My little.niece a young woman."  
  
Hermione grinned then turned as Harry and Ron came up behind her. "Aunt Lauren these are my best friends, Harry and Ron, from school." Aunt Lauren turned her hazel eyes on them and smiled.  
  
Nice to meet you."  
  
"You two, um..Ma'm," Ron stumbled out.  
  
"Call me Aunt Lauren, both of you. Oh what lovely red hair he has. Just like your late Uncle Jeffrey." This she directed at Hermione who laughed. Ron blushed.  
  
"Come on," Briget urged taking Hermione's hand. "We can go down to the stables and go rising together."  
  
"Now Briget," Aunt Lauren said. "She just got here. They all have to be shown their rooms and I'm sure Hermione wants to go see her, her mother and father."  
  
Harry looked at Briget and was surprised to see her mouth set in and angry scowl. "She doesn't have to go see them. She can come if she wants too, she sees them all the time."  
  
Aunt Lauren looked worried but Hermione hurried and said, "She's right. I have to show Harry and Ron where their rooms are and I have to let my parents know I'm here, but then I'll come right down to the stables, ok."  
  
Briget's face lightened and she nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." She hugged Hermione. "I missed you. I'll go wait down by the stables for you." She turned and started of around to the back of the house and Hermione turned to Aunt Lauren. "The rooms on the second floor right." And Aunt Lauren nodded.  
  
Hermione lead Harry and Ron in who followed silently till they got to the second floor. "Did you see how angry Briget got?" Harry asked.  
  
"She probably just doesn't like Aunt Lauren dictated what she has to do. She is 17 after all."  
  
"Yea but your.er Aunt Lauren wasn't dictate what SHE had to do, she was dictating what YOU had to do." Ron pointed out.  
  
Hermione huffed and stopped infront of a door and opened it. "Just get of it. She just missed me, that's all." They walked into the room. It was huge with 2 king sized beds, a desk, dresser, and a large window that over looked a gigantic field with a lake that sparkled like diamond in the sunlight. The walls were pale red and the room had a maroon carpet and drapes.  
  
"Maroon," Ron snorted. "I hate Maroon." Hermione and Harry laughed.  
  
"This is you and Harry's room," Hermione said through short laughs. She pointed towards a door on the left wall, "That goes into my room and the door across the hall is the bathroom. You can put your clothes in that dresser." She started to wards the door that went into her room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going to change out of my robes then I'm going to say hello to my parents then go down to the fields to ride. Meet me down there when you're all settled." With that she disappeared through the door.  
  
Hermione looked around her room. The walls were painted light lilac, her favorite color, with matching carpet and drapes. She walked towards a closet and opened it. Clothes were already inside. She opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a picture of a water sprite on it, then pulled on a coffee colored jacket and a pair of matching riding boots then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She had missed it here so much. She couldn't wait to see it here when snow first fell.  
  
She went downstairs taking them in twos and went in the kitchen where she found her parents in the kitchen with a pair of mug in their hands. She hugged them.  
  
"Hi mum, dad."  
  
"Hello Hermione dear." Mrs. Granger said then looked Hermione over. "Where are you going?"  
  
Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. "I'm going riding with Briget." Hermione straightened up smiling and turned to find her parents frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing. Just be careful honey."  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll be find." She turned and ran out of the kitchen, "bye." She let the screen door on the back door slam behind her. She stood in the back yard and took a deep breath enjoying the scents. Then started down the hill towards the large wood stables.  
  
Briget was already there holding the reins of two horses both mares. A large brown and white spotted one and cream colored one with a golden mane and tail. Briget smiles holding out the reins of the cream one.  
  
"Seri," Hermione exclaimed stroking the horses muzzles. Seri snorted into Hermione's hair affectionately.  
  
"She missed you," Briget said. "I didn't let anyone else ride her except me. I knew you wouldn't mind if I rode her."  
  
"Thank you so muck Briget, of course I don't mind." Briget smiled then swung up into the saddle.  
  
"Ok you lily livered varmint, you're gonna give back the gold you stole or get takin down." Hermione laughed at Briget starting the game they use to play when they were bothered younger and swung into the saddle to.  
  
This felt right. It felt right. She was in here element here where she could be free. Briget was right; there were some things that you could fly on without magic. "You'll never catch my lady sheriff." And with that she spurred Seri foreword and Briget can after her on the brown and white mare.  
  
Wondering when the mystery will start. Beware the next chapter. Muahahahaha ( evil laugh 


	3. feeling choked

CrazyCool: I would like to present a new character dedicated to my cousin: Ananya  
  
And with that to the show, er story, er fic, just read!  
  
  
  
Hermione was unsaddling Seri when she heard a sound like a can being kicked over. Hermione jumped and turned around. Nothing but the lake that twinkled innocently in the low sun. Hermione sighed and turned around and jumped again.  
  
"Jump, aren't you." A girl stood infront of Hermione smiling. Long hair put into little braids with beads at the ends. Her eyes were a gold-brown-green mix. She wore a pair of jeans with a hole in on knee and a black T-shirt that read "From zero to Insane in 1.5 seconds" on it.  
  
"You'd be jumpy to if someone snuck up on you." Hermione laughed and hugged the girl. "I missed you so much Anya."  
  
"You to Mione. You're never here around Christmas. Did you kill somebody? Are you in hiding?"  
  
"Yea, that's it. You're not gonna tell are you."  
  
"Noooo, of course not." Anya looked both was one eye at a time and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice behind her said and she jumped again and turned. Ron and Harry stood behind her panting. Anya was laughing. "Do you know how big this place is? We almost got lost!"  
  
Hermione glared at Anya then smiled. "Sorry guys, I forgot you're new here."  
  
"That's nice," Ron said straightening up and looked curiously at Anya who was still laughing.  
  
"Ron, Harry, this is Ananya Dridlar. She lives a little down the road. And she's evil."  
  
Anya straightened up. "I love you too." She looked at Harry and Ron "Hi, call me Anya. I was just going to get that chain saw to kill Mione with."  
  
"Yea," Harry panted still tired. "Love to help but (gasp) going to (gasp) pass out."  
  
Hermione broke into fits of laughter. "I'm going to stable Seri and then we have to go eat. Anya can you stay?"  
  
"Probably. I just have to call and ask."  
  
Hermione led the mare back into the stables and closed the pin then came out. "Just follow the yellow brick road."  
  
"Can I hit you with one of the bricks on the way?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes as they started up the hill back to the house.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on her plate. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table. Briget kept glaring at Anya and wouldn't even look at her parents or Aunt Lauren. Aunt Lauren was silent ignoring everyone. Harry and Ron were nervous so didn't say anything for that reason and Anya was oblivious in her eating.  
  
"You're going to choke." Hermione said to Anya. "And after I make sure your ok, I'm going to laugh at you."  
  
"It's things like that, that show you care."  
  
"So Anya, how school," Mrs. Granger asked. She had tried to ask Briget that question but she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Um.school is out." Mrs. Granger colored and mumbled something then went back to her food.  
  
Hermione getting agitated pushed back from the table. "May we be excused?" She got up with out waiting for an answer taking Harry, Ron, and Anya with her. She was about to leave the kitchen when she heard someone choking.  
  
She turned around and her mother had her hands around her throat choking. Her father stood up quickly and commenced giving her the hymlick. Aunt Lauren's and Briget had bother risen up out of their chairs looking worried. Finally Mrs. Granger choked and a penny fell on the tablecloth. Everyone stared at it then looked at Mrs. Granger who was crying hysterically.  
  
"Someone did that! Someone put it there on purpose!"  
  
"Martha calm down please," Aunt Lauren said reaching for her sister.  
  
"No! Someone wants me dead!" "Martha. Calm down. It probably fell out of your pocket when you were mixing the potatoes and fell in it."  
  
Mrs. Granger clamed down. "I, I suppose."  
  
"See, that was probably it. Just a mistake. Why don't you go rest." Aunt Lauren urged. Mrs. Granger nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Her husband behind her.  
  
Aunt Lauren turned to them. "Why don't you 4 go out. Briget Help me clear the table." Hermione watched Briget and Aunt Lauren start before walking out of the house onto the patio, Harry, Ron, and Anya behind her.  
  
"That wasn't an accident." Harry said.  
  
"Of course it was. You heard my dad, it probably fell out of mum's pocket."  
  
"But Hermione, your mum was wearing a dress," Ron said. "She didn't have any pockets."  
  
"Dresses. I told you dresses would be the destruction of us all," Anya joked even though she looked solemn.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Well maybe it was on the counter. No one would want to kill my parents."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Herm," Ron said.  
  
"Uh-oh. I smell a mystery. Move over Scooby-doo. I'm Velma."  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled but Ron looked confused. "Scooby who?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Anya laughed slightly. "But still, we better be careful." Harry said and Hermione nodded worried. 


End file.
